Gemstone Academy:The 4 Houses
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Watch as trainers strive to be the best they can be at an academy for future trainers. Ocs being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Gemstone academy. After much consideration you have been chosen to enter this academy to become a top pokemon trainer. Over the years this academy has produced top coordinators and league champions. We expect you to put your time while here to practical use, but still enjoy the beauties of the campus and socials life. Welcome to Gem, may you shine like a polished mineral deposit._

_Author:_That the cover letter you would receive if accepted. Hello everyone. My new pokemon fic. Inspired by School days:Suns vs Lunars authored by Money Stax who was nice enough to let met borrow his Oc starting sheet. Now onto more important matters. This fic will need Ocs and not just my own. The characters will all be staying in four houses on the gemstone campus. They are:

**Diamond house: **This house specializes in science and economic studies. Well most of the students who reside here grow up to be big business leaders and captains of industry. Students here are usually snobs but you can often find a good apple amongst a batch of rotten ones. The character, Ende is also apart of Diamond house. Most students who go here are referred to as steelix.

**Pearl House:**The students who go to this house usually strive for charitable means. Meaning most of them love giving back to the community. Charity drives and events are big with these students. The students in this house are often mocked by diamond house and called 'penniless hippies.' Pearl house often ignores diamond house but if diamond house starts trouble for them, they will fight back if necessary. They are often referred to as Delibirds.

**Ruby House:**This house is big with sports fanatics. Most of the students that goe here got in through sports scholarships. Most of the pokemon owned by students here can be considered monsters. They are often referred to as Tyrantiars. They have a feud going with the Sapphire house over sports. Ruby surprisingly backs Pearl house when they get into a scuffle with Diamond.

**Sapphire House:**Most students here are obsessed with swimming. Water sports are big here. Playwrights and poem fanatics often go here as well. They are often reffered to as Tentacruel. They believe that ruby house is filled with nothing but muscle bound, empty headed athletes. They are neutral when it comes to the affairs of diamond and pearl houses.

**OCs**

**Name**: (_First-Middle-Last_)  
**Age**: (_13-18_)  
**Gender**: (_Male or Female_)  
**Hometown**: (_Anywhere from any of the regions_)  
**House**: (_Is your character a steelix, delibird, tyranitar or a tentacruel?_)  
**Ambition**: (_What your character wants to be in the future._ _Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Ranger, etc._)  
**Appearance/Clothing**: (_Describe how your character looks and what they wear_)  
**Personality**: (_How your character behaves_)  
**Opinion of the other three houses**: (_How your character feels about the members of the other houses_)  
**Opinion of Ende**:   
**Family**: (_List any relatives of your characters. Can be just one or two or ten._)  
**Pokemon**:

Exapmle:

**Name**: Ende Fortzen  
**Age**: 16

**Gender**: Male  
**Hometown**: Saphron city

**House**: Steelix  
**Ambition**: To become a great trainer/breeder. Breeding has always interested Ende and he would like to become an entrepreneur breeder.  
**Appearance/Clothing**: A white over coat with a blue trim. He usually wears a blue cap. Black jeans and white sneakers. He sometimes suits up as he likes to call it in a suit and tie to look professional.

**Personality**: He often watches how the other houses start stuff with eachother. Even though he's against it he usually participates to fit in but will often apologize to the wronged house in secret from agianst the wishes of his fellow steelix.

**Opinion of the other three houses**: Ende is neutral towards the other houses. He may participate but won't openly mock them like his fellow steelix.

**Opinion of Ende**: (_How your character feels about Ende. Completely **optional**_)  
**Family**: His grandmother lives in Saffron city. His father is an insurance salesman in oreburg and his mother is a retired coordinator in palet town.  
**Pokemon**: Gallade,Jolteon, Drapion. (And lets see some creative stuff. I love single element teams but multiple elements always make it interesting.)

I hope I get alot of responses. Together we can make something great from something small. Props again to Money Stax, a good writer in my opinion.

Also on a side note. To fans on my other stories. They will be updated soon. Just be patient.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Conflict

Thanks to those who responded back so quickly. I do not own pokemon.

A young man dressed in what appeared to be a white overcoat with a blue trim made his way down a paved road. His inner clothing was black and his shoes were of similar variety. His blue baseball cap shielded his eyes from the bright sun as it beamed down on all that wasn't covered.

This was Ende. A trainer hopeful, like thousands of others. He was currently making his way towards Gemstone academy. A trainer's school, that functioned a lot like a college. He was coming here with high hopes of becoming a top breeder. Someone who bred pokemon. Now breeding is done for different reasons. Some of the more richer folk enjoy having a pure blooded pokemon. Others enjoy experimenting with genetics and enjoy seeing what results they get,which is a little twisted. But more on that later.

Ende saw the academy entrance building looming in the distance. Ende looked down to see his jolteon who had been walking beside him the entire trip toward the academy. Jolteon looked at his trainer. Jolteon smiled back at Ende. Ende returned the smile and petted the quil covered creature's head.

"Well Jolteon. You ready for this?" Ende asked his electric type friend.

_"Jolt!" _It replied.

"Okay then." Ende spoke walking towards the door. As he reached for the front door to open another hand colldied with his. Ende turned his head to the left to see the hand belonged to a girl with grass green hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved, grass green shirt. A blue skirt covred her lower exterior and a pari of moss green boots adorned her feet. A necklace sat on her neck which was embroidered with a grass emblem. A leafeon walking beside her.

Ende, who had found himself staring at her jirked himself back. The girl, a little embarassed, likewise jirked back. "I'm sorry." Ende apologized.

"N-No. It was my fault. I'm sorry!" The girl replied shyly.

Ende was confused at the moment. "Uh...How about were just both sorry?" Ende offered.

"Okay."

Feeling the need to break the awkward-ness, Ende extended his hand. "Anyway. I'm Ende. Ende Fortzen."

The girl took his hand softly and shook it gently. "Corina Davies."

Ende however found this even more awkward then before when their hand collided. Here he was shaking a pretty girls hand and his mind couldn't process what to say next. This lasted for like two minutes.

_"Jolt. Jolt."_

_"Leafeon. Leaf."_

Both Ende ad Corina looked down to sea their pokemon sniffing and talking to each other in a form of greeting.

"You two spazzez should follow your pokemon as exapmles." Both Ende and Corina looked to see a boy who looked younger then them. He wore a red shirt, black jeans, blue and black shoes and his blue hair was put in a pony tail. His eyes were an icy blue. A pikachu was pirched on his head and was glaring down at Jolteon and Leafeon.

"If you two didn't know, there's paperwork to fill out. Now, out of my way." The boy spoke pushing Ende and Corina apart as he made his way inside.

XXXXX

Tyran was having a good day. His pikachu was perched on his head and he was making his way to fill out some paperwork and get placed in ruby house. However an obstacle was in his path A guy and a girl staring blankly at eachother. They looked older then himself. He sighed. Older people always complicated things. He told the two off and barged his way through seperating the two of them in the process.

He made his way toward the reception desk where a secretary was typing away on a computer. She looked up to acknowledged his presence. "I'm here to enroll."

The secretary nodded then typed for two seconds on her keyboard. "Name?" She asked.

"Tyran Frostmen."

"Ah yes. Mister frostmen, here." She spoke handing him a paper that was printed from no where. "You will be staying in Ruby house. Welcome to Gemstone academy."

Tyran took the paper without a word and made his way toward the exit before being stopped by a hand. "Excuse me."

Tyran turned to see a girl dressed in a black skirt and blue shorts. Tyran sighed. "What?"

"I was wondering if you were heading to Ruby House?" The girl asked.

"What if I am?"

The gril turned and posed dramatically.

"Well I, Lucia Delbray need help finding it and you my new friend are lucky enough to help a pretty girl like me. I mean this could become something more. We could be friends or perhaps more." She spoke turning around to see Tyran had left while she was talking.

"Hey, get back here you jerk! I'm not done talking yet!" Lucia yelled chasing after him.

XXX

Ende and Corina had parted ways. Ende had filled out his paper work and found out he was asigned to Diamond house. Ende made his way through the center courtyard. As he kept walking he heard some yells. Ende ran and saw two students raising another student up the flag pole by their underwear.

"Hah! That'll teach you penniless hippies to watch where your going." One student spoke.

"Yeah! You Delibirds need to know your place!" Another student spoke as the two on the ground high fived and ran off.

Ende couldn't believe how older students acted. He took a pokeball off of his belt. "Go Gliscor!" Ende spoke as the Gligar evolution flew out of its ball and hung itslef off a near tree branch.

"Gliscor. Go get that kid down." Ende commanded as the flying ground type flew toward the child and cut the rope holding him up so high. The scared kid grabbed hold of the Gliscor and was brought back down by said pokemon.

As soon as the kid was on the ground he yelled. "You stupid steelix are all alike! I thought you guys were my friends!" The kid spoke crying and running off toward a house with a delibird statue infront of it.

Ende just shook his head and he returned Gliscor to its pokeball. Jolteon shook it's head in mimicking his trainer.

Well here is chapter one. I know it shorts but more Oc's will beintroduced in other chapters. If I portrayed any characters out of character, then my bad. Also I am still learning at this writing thing. Tell me if it is too bland.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in

Ende made his way through the courtyard of the academy and came to a cross roads with a fountain sitting in the middle of it. The cross roads led from the main buildings that were filled with classrooms towards four houses. Each having a different statue in front of it. The one he was assigned to had a large, platinum silver steelix infront of it and looked rather fancy. He opened the doors and was greeted to a fancy atmosphere that looked like something out of a five star hotel. Ende took a few steps until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jolteon was growling at the person who touched his trainer.

Ende turned to see who the hand belonged to and his eyes met the eyes of a tall, older looking, young man with silver hair. He was dressed in an old style petticoat, fancy slacks and fancy shoes. "Do you need help with something?" The young man asked Ende.

"Actually, it is my first day here and I just enrolled. I was told, I was placed in diamond house and wanted to get settled in." Ende explained.

The young man smirked. "Ah you must be one of the new arrivals. First years. Well, you really hit the lottery when you got placed in this house. My name is Sendo Mach. Welcome to Steelix house. I'm head rep for this house." The now named Sendo explained.

Ende decided to enquire further. "Why was I so lucky in getting placed here?"

"My new friend, between you, myself and the other steelix, this house is the best out of the other three."

"Why is that?"

"We are future captain's of industry. We are the cream of the crop. When you come from money, you are automatically better."

Ende's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this guy's attitude but went along with it.

"Well, you said something about getting settled in so lets get down to it. Oh Mary." Sendo called to someone.

A tall girl made her way over to Ende and Sendo. She had long dark brown hair that was done in two ponytails and dressed in a black t-shirt, a red skirt and blue boots. A Glaceon walked up beside her. Ende's Jolteon couldn't help but stare, until Ende tapped him on the head. "Don't be rude."

"Yes Sendo?"

"Ende this is Mary Cesarini. One of the third years." Sendo explained. "Mary, be a dear and see that Ende here gets settled in. I have something important to attend to." Sendo spoke walking off.

Once sendo was out of ear-shot Mary sighed. "What am I to him? A servant? Well. Anyway, come on newbie, lets get you a room." Mary spoke leading Ende toward an elevator. Both got inside and road it up.

Mary, feeling curious, decided to break the silence. "So what brought you to Gemstone academy?"

"I wanted to be a pokemon breeder and researcher." Ende responded.

"Well you better study your butt off then. My Sis plan's on becoming a top researcher." Mary boasted with pride.

The elevator stopped on floor 11 near the top of the dormitory. "My room is also on this floor." Mary said with a pout.

Ende looked concerned. "Why the pouty face?"

"Well the only one who would bunk with me is this crazy girl. Living with her is difficult sometimes."

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Ende tried to say.

"Try listening to her phone calls at 3 in the morning and you'll change that tune." Mary spoke as they walked through the hall. Mary's Glaceon had now taken residence up on her head and shoulders.

Ende's Jolteon was thinking about trying it. Ende sent a stare to the quill covered creature. "Your covered in spiny hair. Don't even think about it."

"Well, you mind if I bunk with you and this other girl?" Ende asked.

Mary sent Ende an "Are you crazy in the head." look. "You sure Ende? I mean it would be nice to have another roommate, but I don't know."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay." Mary spoke leading him to a room that had 666 on it.

Mary turned to Ende. "Don't mind the door number." Mary spoke as she opened to the door to her room.

Ende walked in followed by his Jolteon. Who both looked around the room. The room was rather large three beds sat at different angles of the room. A deck could be seen through a screen door. A girl was sitting on a bed in the corner. Suddenly she jumped to her feet.

"MARY! OH MY ARCEUS! YOU FOUND A MAN!" Yelled a voice. The voice originated from a girl with light brown hair with caramel colored eyes and tan skin. Her clothes, consisted of a tight pink shirt that showed her midriff, a pair of black short shorts, pink shoes, black and pink gloves, and a pair of pink sunglasses worn above her head.

"Hello Sarita." Mary spoke blandly to the pink clad girl.

"Oh come on Mary, don't be such a stick in the mud. Tell me. Who is this guy? How long have you two been together? Why would you hides him from me? Does he have a brother? Did you know if you feed a Lopunny sugary soda, it can jump for hours on end?" Sarita

Mary sighed before she spoke. "In that order. His name is Ende. We aren't together. He's a first year and it's his first day. Not sure on his family situation. And why would you give a Lopunny soda? You know sugar isn't good for their systems." Mary spoke like it was normal.

Ende stood their in awe at how Mary answered that.

Sarita however only heard one thing out of Sarita's answer. "So Ende's free then?"

Mary sighed. "Ende you can have the bed in the far corner. The bed near the door is mine. And the bed near the deck door belongs to Sarita." Mary explained.

"Well that can work." Ende spoke putting his belongings he had brought with him down on his bed.

"Ooh. You know what we should totally do to commemorate Ende moving in with us?" Sarita proposed in excitement.

"If you say we should both go on a date with him, I don't think so. He isn't ready for your brand of crazy." Mary countered.

"No. We should have a double battle and see what he can do." Sari answered back to Mary with a smug voice.

(Else where.)

Tyran had found Ruby house. The house itself actually looked a large gymnasium made and designed like an apartment complex. Infront of stood a large ruby Tyranitar sculpture. Tyran heard panting behind him.

"You jerk. You could have waited for me. I mean I thought we were friends." Lucia spoke in between pants.

Tyran snorted. "You assume too much." He spoke and his pikachu on his head nodded in agreement.

Lucia pouted. "You're a meanie."

"Act your age, not your shoe size." Tyran countered as he walked up toward ruby house and went through the front door.

Lucia's pout turned into a scowl. "As a born daredevil, it is my duty to help mister meanie become nice." Lucia spoke to herself as she followed after him.

Tyran looked around the inside. The place screamed sports memorabilia as he noted and saw football, baseball, basketball and wretling posters everywhere.

A guy walked past Tyran. He had ginger hair with green eyes. His hair was spiked slightly, and he was very short and of average build. He wore a black track suit, with yellow trainers.

"Hey you." Tyran called out. The guy turned. "Can I assist you?"

"Yeah. Tell who is the head honcho around here. Each house has to have a leading authoritative figure. I wanna battle him." Tyran demanded.

"Well friend. The name is Jake Matthias and I'll take you to her. Be warned though she is head honcho around here for a reason." Jake explained as he lead Tyran towards an elevator. Lucia followed post sweet and all three were in the elevator going up.

"So you two new to this academy? I'm a second year by the way."

Tyran said nothing in return.

"Yeah. this is actually our first day on campus." Lucia spoke happy, that she was around someone nice.

"Oh really? You two friends?" Jake inquired.

Lucia was about to respond when Tyran cut her off. "No we are not."

An odd silence set in inside the elevator before it was broken by Jake. "Yo bro. You okay man?"

Tyran didn't answer. A ding was heard meaning they elevator was on the top floor.

All three exited to see a large roof top battling field. Standing near the edge of the front of the building was a girl. Her hair was bleached white and cut at jaw length and blue-grey eyes highlights. She had a dark tan, with even darker freckles over it. She stands close to 6 ft, give or take a couple of centimetres. She is rather, flat in the chesterior. Her clothes,consisted of tracksuit pants and a slightly over-sized t-shirt.

"Yo Benevolence."

"WHAT!!??" The girl shrieked/hissed at Jake like he had done something wrong.

Jake remained collected. "Some newbie says he wants to battle with you."

Benevolence turned and sent a glare to all three of them. Lucia blanched slightly while Jake and Tyran seemed unaffected.

"Which one jake?" Benevolence asked rather harshly.

"The guy with the pikachu on his head." Jake answered.

Benevolence looked at Tyran. "May I ask why?"

Tyran stepped forward. "I want to challenge you for your position of lead representative of ruby house."

Benevolence just stood their after hearing Tyran's challenge and busted out laughing. "Kid. You have to go to this school for atleast two years before you can apply for lead representative. Also if it was up to me, I would just give you the position. Overall it wasn't worth the hassle of what I had to do to get it."

"I don't care. I will challenge you." Tyran demanded.

"Fine then." Benevolence smirked.

Jake pulled Lucia off to the side so she could watch. "Get ready. A battle with Lucia usually involves us having to redo the roof when ever she battles someone up here." Jake spoke taking cover behind an air conditioning unit.

(Again. Elsewhere.)

Corina was lost. Maybe she should have stayed with Ende after filling out the paper work. A second set of eyes would have been helpful.

She was in pearl house. According to the front desk where she registered, her house should have a large, pink, alabaster delibird in front of it. Currently what she stood in front of was a Sapphire Tenatacruel.

Hand touched on her shoulder. "Excuse me little lady. Are you a new arrival to Saphire house?"A masculine voice asked.

Corina turned around and her eyes met a young man dressed in a button up long-sleeved navy blue shirt with two dragons intertwined around his chest and back. He also wore black skinny jeans are similar to his shirt in the way that they have dragons wrapped around his legs. His shoes were combat boots that his pants are tucked in to.

"U-um no. I am actually looking for Pearl house." Corina spoke softly.

"Well my dear you are lucky you ended up here and not in front of diamond house. They would most likely give you an "initiation" which a sweet lady like you would not enjoy. Anyway. My name is Draco "Dragon" Blythe Alexander. I am the lead representative of Sapphire house." The young man answered with a bow.

"N-nice to meet you." Corina responded shyly.

Draco looked studied Corina's features. "Oh my arceus. That leaf pendant is just darling. Where did you get it?"

"I-its a famliy heirloom."

"Oh that means it must have great sentimental value. Good for you sweetie." Draco spoke patting Corina on the shoulder.

"C-can you help me find my house."

"Of course honey."Draco replied leading her into sapphire house.

"W-Why are we going into your house?" Corina asked alarmed.

"Deary, there is a map inside we can use to help you find your house." Draco answered.


	4. Chapter 3 Moving in II

Ende now stood on the roof of Diamond house. Along with him were Mary and Sarita. Sarita looked excited at the prospect of a battle with her new roommate. Mary had a cool smile on, in knowing this battle might be interesting.

Mary and Sarita took the left side of the roof while Ende took the other. "Shall we get started?" Ende called to the two females.

Mary was about to answer when Sarita cut her off. "You know it." Sarita yelled taking a pokeball out off of her waist and threw it into the air all dramatic like. "Gardevoir, do your thing." Sarita spoke as the said pokemon materialized looking like some beautiful woman you would see in a big hollywood movie with her dress blowing in the wind.

Mary sighed as she got a pokeball from her waist. "Alright Sun, come out." Mary spoke letting the pokeball open in her hand as opposed to throwing it in the air like Sarita. Out of it materialized a Sunflora.

"What the heck was that??!!" Sarita exploded at Mary.

Mary sent her female roommate a quizical look. "What was what?"

"The way you let your pokemon out. I mean you didn't even try to show off." Sarita exclaimed irritably to Mary.

Mary put her hand on her hip. "Well excuse me if I wanna take this battle more seriously then you. This was your idea after all."

"Yeah...well...you could at least be a bit more ecstatic about it is all." Sarita spoke a little lost for words at her roommates deduction.

Ende sighed at the tow girls antics as he picked to pokeballs off his waist. Ende's Jolteon was currently sitting next to Mary's Glaceon, the two watching the battle unfold.

"Drapion. Gallade. Time to start." Ende spoke crossing his arms high and letting both of his pokemon out.

"See! Even Ende puts a little razzle dazzle in his opening let out." Sarita spoke seeing Ende had a Gallade. "Hey Gardevoir, I think we just found you a knew playmate." Sarita spoke in a naughty while her Gardevoir winked and waved at Ende's Gallade.

"For Arceus's sake, let's just start already. Sun use stunspore on Drapion." Mary said as her grass type let loose a hail of paralyzing, yellow spores.

"Fine. Gardevoir teleport in front of Gallade and use shadowball." Sarita commanded.

Ende let three secnonds pass. "Gallade use protect and Drapion use dig to escape the stunpore." Ende's Drapion went underground just in the knick of time as the stunspore settled over where it was. Gallade created a green force-field around itself. Gardevoir who had been above Gallade fired her shadow which impacted on Gallade's protect which created smoke from the shadow balls impact.

"Gallade find Sunflora in the smoke and use ice punch." Ende commanded. Gallade nodded. It's fist became coated with ice. Using the psychic waves that emanated from the fin on it's head Gallade got a lock on Sunflora and charged.

"Hey don't forget there are two of us. Gardevoir use focus thunder bolt on Gallade." Gardevoir teleported a short distance away from Gallade and began charging her thunderbolt ready to fire in a few seconds.

_"Garrrrdevoir!"_

"Drapion come up now and take this hit for Gallade." The large purple scorpion complied popping out of the ground between the thunderbolt's target and Gardevoir.

_"Draaaapion!"_

"Gardevoir fire it off anyway." Sarita commanded.

Gardevoircomplied and sent the large bolt of electricity towards the poison and dark type. Drapion cringed under the electric attack but didn't falter. _"Draaaape!"_

_"Flora!"_Everyone heard meaning Ende's Gallade had managed an ice punch on Sunflora.

"Sun fight back with Razor Leaf and blow away this smoke." Mary commanded her pokemon. The walking sunflower complied and waved it's arm's striking Gallade with a hail or sharp leaves. The leaves that didn't hit Gallade took the smoke that had settled on the field away. Gallade steeled itself to keep from falling on it's backside.

"Drapion use night slash on Gardevoir. Gallade use another ice punch on Sunflora."

"Sun wait for Gallade to get in close and then use stun spore."

_"Sunflora."_

_"Gallll!"_

_"Flora!" _As Gallade got closer Sunflora let loose and concentrated amount of stunspore that hit Gallade square in the face. Gallade stumbled back slightly before it's body locked in place do to being paralyzed.

"Gardevoir hit Gallade with Shadow ball." Sarita commanded.

"Drapion defend Gallade." Drapion did as it's master ordered and blocked the ghost attack.

Ende surveyed the battle field. 'Got to end this quick.' After a few minutes of thinking, it came to him. 'I got it.'

"Drapion toss Gallade into the air." Using it's tail, Drapion sent the paralyzed pokemon flying. "Now use earthquake." Drapion smiled at getting to use its favorite move. The purple scorpion reared itself up then brought it's front legs down in a slam on the ground causing a mini quake on the battle field. Gardevoir was severely damaged by the attack and fainted, seeing as how it's physical defenses suck. Sunflora swayed slightly damaged, but was still standing.

"HEY!!!! You broke our plumbing in the walls!" Came an angry yell beneath the battlefield. (Remember readers, the battle is taking place on top of the dorm.)

Drapion caught Gallade as it made it's descent back back to earth and let it down sofly. Gallade had actually come out of it's immovable state. " Gallade finish this using ice punch." Gallade complied and sent a frosty punch knocking out the sunflower pokemon.

The battle ended and Ende recalled his Drapion and Gallade.

Sarita and Mary recalled there pokemon as well. Mary sent a smirk to Ende. "Not bad."

Sarita jumped up and down excitedly.

"You were awesome. I think someon needs a victory hug." Sarita spoke bounding over at Ende only to be haulted by Mary grabbing her crazy roommate's collar.

"What did I say about sexually harassing newbies?" Mary spoke like a parole officer.

Sarita hung her head like a puppy that had done wrong. "That its bad and I shouldn't do it."

"This is gonna be a long year." Ende spoke to himself as he and the two ladies made their way back to their dormroom.

"Who's gonna fix my plumbing?" Yelled an angry voice.

Sarita looked around, perplexed at finding the voice.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sarita said as all three got in the elevator and went back to their floor.

Both Mary and Ende looked to her and replied at the same time. "Nope."

( Brick Break.)

Over at The ruby dorm Tyran and Benevolence stood by for their battle. Both stared down their opponent, almost as if they were silently mocking each other to make the first move. The suspence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife and slather it on toast.

"Will you two do something already!" Jake yelled from behind the air conditioning unit.

Benevolence sent an angry glare at Jake who re hid himself behind the air conditioner. "Fine. I'll go first. Mightyena, battle position!" Benevolence called out and appearing at her side was said dark pokemon.

_"Mightyena! Might!"_

Tyran smirked and pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. "Lucario, stand by!"

_"Lucario!"_

"I'll go first. Mightyena, use dark pulse!" The dark wolf complied and sent a shadow beam which hit Lucario. The anthro, steel dingo barely moved and shrugged the attack off.

"Lucario, strike back with forcepalm!" Lucario charged forward, almost teleporting and reappearing infront of mightyena and struck it square in the head with it's attack.

Benevolence smirked. "Counter."

Mightyena began glowing orange before striking Lucario with a powerful headbutt sending Lucario soaring across the field before it crashed into a supply shed.

Tyran gritted his teeth in frustration. "Lucario, use aura sphere."

Lucario pulled itself out of the damaged shed, charged it's attack and fired.

Benevolence didn't seem worried. "Use substitute." Mightyena nodded it's head and glowed lightly. The aura sphere hit the substitute.

"Mightyena use fire fang." Mightyena dashed forward with the substitute gone, it's mouth a blaze and sunk it fangs hard it's Lucario's arm, which caused a small explosion, allowing Mightyena to jump back.

Lucario howled in pain from the fire fang and tried to steady itself. Lucario fell to one knee, but suddenly became engulf in a blaze of fire for 10 seconds.

Benevolnce's smirk turned into a cheshire cat grin. "Looks like he's burned."

"Lucario extreme speed!" Tyran called out.

_"Lucar!"_

Benevolence frowned. As Lucario was performing extreme speed it stopped and flinched under it's burn. "Mightyena another fire fang." Mightyena heeded it's master's commands and sunk it's teeth into Lucario's shoulder this time, effectively knocking out.

Benevolence smirked. "I win."

Tyran sent a steely glare at Benvolence. His pikachu did the same.

"This time." Tyran spoke before recalling his Lucario to it's ball.

Benovlence patted her Mightyena on the head. "Good job Mightyena."

_"Mighty!"_

Tyran and Lucia both went towards the elevator in silence and went back down to find their rooms.

Jake and Lucia unhid themselves from behind the air conditioner.

"Wow. The roof is still intact." Jake spoke in amazement. Jake made his way over to Benvolence.

"So what do you think of the first years so far Benevolence?"

Benvolence looked toward Jake. "Eh. A little too cocky for my taste but that one had potential. If he would actually have used unconventional attacks, he might have caught me off guard."

Jake nodded his head in understanding at what she meant.

Suddenly Benevolence's waist started to ring. She pulled out a cell-phone and check the text mesage feature on it. She scowled.

"Darn it."

Jake sent a knowing glance at Benvolence. "Meeting?"

"Yeah. I'll see yah jake." benvolence spoke before jumping off the roof, grabbing onto a flag pole and swinging twice before making a perfect landing on the grass below.

Jake looked on in boredom. "She should really try out for the gymnastics team."

(Karate Chop)

Corina was surprised how well kept Sapphire house was. The floors looked so clean, it almost felt like a crime to walk on them. The place also had a fancy yet simple theme to it. The horsea shaped water fountains did seem a bit much though.

"Here we are." Draco spoke ushering Corina towards a giant wall mounted map of the academy.

"Umm Draco?" Corina asked like a quiet church mouse.

"Yes sweetie?"

"W-Why is there a large map mounted in your houses lobby?"

Draco sent a puzzled look toward the map and then Corina. "I really don't know. I just found it convenient is all.

Draco looped an arm around Corina's shoulder before dragging her closer to the map. "Here. This is where you are hun." Draco spoke as he pointed to an icon shaped like a Tentacruel. "And this is where you want to be." He spoke continued as he pointed to a Delibird icon.

Corina nodded her head softly. Draco just stared at her like a piece of art. "You are just too cute for your own good!" Croina blushed at the compliment.

Draco composed himself looked around before calling out. "Selphy! Jadey-kins!"

In an instant two girlsappeared. The first shoulder length, light brown hair. Her eyes were light blue. Her height was average for some one her age. She had on a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top with a light blue sleeveless hoodie over it, and a pair of white & light blue tennis shoes.

The second one had long turquoise hair with a straight bang tied up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a half sleeved yellow hoodie with a white pokemon symbol on the bottom right, black spandex shorts and blue sneakers.

Draco pulled both girls into a hug before turning them towards Corina's direction. "Ladies this is Corina. This little Delibird got lost on her way to her house and was lucky enough to land in front of ours. Now I have a major appointment to get to so could you ladies escort our cute little mouse here to her house? It would be a shame if she ran into anyone from steelix." Draco spoke before checking a clock mounted on a wall for this said appointment.

The turqoise haired girl gotta a happy face. "YAY! NEW FRIEND!." She spoke looping her arm in Corina's and trying to pull her out the door.

"Jade! What did I say about scaring people!?"

"Aww Selphy! Draco gave us a job and I just wanna do it the best that I can." Jade whined.

Selphy nodded her head at Jade. "Yes but take it slow."

Corina sweatdropped at what was happening infront of her.

'Will I ever get to my house?' She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Also on a side note please check out The dog days of Pokemon Tech. A fic done by MultiplePersonas. A good read worth checking out.


End file.
